


What You Asked For

by Tamasha



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bandits & Outlaws, Canon Era, Captivity, Destiny, Druids, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Hurt Merlin, Hurt/Comfort, Magic Revealed, One Shot, Pre-Slash, Relationship(s), Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 11:12:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10489593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamasha/pseuds/Tamasha
Summary: Merlin is always saving the prat and never getting any credit. But when a band of men, dressed as Druids, kidnap them, it's Arthur who has to admit Merlin is more than he seems.





	

**Author's Note:**

> written by Tamara

The story always goes the same way: they go out on patrol and they are attacked by bandits. Nearly every month it's Merlin saving Arthur, but made to look as if the roles are reversed and his royal highness has saved the day, because magic is outlawed and Merlin has to hide that he's actually the hero in these situations. And sometimes all Merlin wants to do is shake Arthur and scream that he's brave too and he is not a useless manservant. But he can't.

So, truthfully, it's no surprise when they go out on what was supposed to be a simple hunting trip and they are attacked by bandits. Except that they look like druids. Which is really unfortunate, because druids are peaceful while these people are going out of their way to kidnap and hurt people. Not at all druid-like, yet pratty, idiot Arthur will believe anything, and his father has been telling him since birth that magic is evil. So there's that whole self-fulfilling prophecy thing working against Merlin right now, and he can't be bothered to explain to Arthur why these people tying them up are clearly not druids, because he's angry and tired and wants to go home.

He sighs inwardly as Arthur makes another ignorant comment about magic users all being the same, selfishly looking out for only themselves. If he wasn't tied up, he'd probably smack Arthur upside the head. Probably not, though, because Merlin has already been sent to the stocks twice this week, which means he'd get himself into more trouble than it's worth to just have the prince annoyed with him. So, Merlin is just looking around for ways to escape when someone hits him on the head and he blacks out.

  
  


He wakes later in a dungeon that smells of moist hay and blood. He rolls over and his arm hits something hard, but definitely not stone wall.

“Merlin, you idiot. Did you get enough sleep?” Arthur asks sarcastically.

Merlin rubs his eyes till he can focus on the blurry red figure sitting above him. Arthur. “Where are we?”

“I don’t know!” Arthur snaps.

As he sits up, Merlin's head spins and he nearly falls over again. If Merlin didn’t know any better, he would think that Arthur looked worried for him. Just for a second. But of course he would be wrong, because the only person Arthur cares about besides himself is himself.

Merlin doesn't have time to respond before a guard - or a monk? - comes into view.

“Well, well, well, if it isn't the prince himself and his lowly man slave.”

Arthur actually growls. It's enough to make Merlin snicker which only gets him the death glare from both of the other men.

“Let us go, we have no quarrel with you!”

“Ah, but it is I who has a quarrel with  _ you _ , Pendragon,” the man sneers.

“Then let my servant go. If it's me you want, you have me. He's not a part of this.”

“But now you have shown me your weakness, Pendragon.”

Arthur scowls as Merlin slowly pieces it together. He stiffens and rubs his aching head. “Let us go,” he says quietly, which only makes the other man laugh.

Arthur stands up and he looks a bit unstable, as if he's been hurt in some way. A visceral part of Merlin jumps at the thought of someone other than himself hurting his prince. He may act as though Arthur is a selfish prat, but deep down he knows Arthur is his destiny and the once and future king of Camelot. Nobody hurts his destiny.

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Merlin says gravely. “Let me handle this,” Arthur shoots back, and then he steps up to the metal bars between him and their captor. “I don’t know what it is you want, but I can tell you this: Camelot is strong, and it won't be long before my father sends out troops looking for me. They are a loyal people and will not let you go down easily. This is an act of treason, and I can promise you will pay.”

“Don’t worry, Pendragon, I have already paid for my sins, it is you who needs to atone. My people and I have suffered enough at the hands of your father, and it's time for revenge.”

“I beg you, let my servant go.”

Merlin starts to get up, because he's sick of this and he thinks he can knock out this man long enough to steal the keys and get out. After that, Arthur will take the lead and get them to safety. Merlin just needs a distraction. Only, he can't stand. He plops back on the ground with a grunt.

Arthur whirls around, anger clear on his face. “Merlin, will you just sit still!”

The man laughs as if he's won, and Merlin gets a sinking feeling he has, because Merlin can't reach his magic.

“Don’t worry, Pendragon, I wouldn't dare hurt a fellow magic user. Your servant is safe from any harm. You, however, don't have a problem hurting those who use magic.”

Every muscle in Merlin’s body tenses and suddenly he's immobile. Then Arthur looks as if he is straining against an invisible force, trying to fight something… 

Merlin heart sinks when Arthur lands the first blow. He can see in Arthur's eyes that he can't stop it. That he is trying, and failing. Merlin too cannot move to stop it.

“What are you doing to me!?” Arthur shouts. Another punch, then a kick, hits Merlin, making him surrender himself to the spell that has paralyzed him. As the prince beats Merlin mercilessly, he starts to look more pained than Merlin himself. Finally it is too much, and Arthur screams for the man to stop. A single tear falls from his eyes, and the man on the other side of the bars stops.

“Good, Pendragon. Now you know our pain.” With that, the man leaves them.

“Merlin,” Arthur breathes as he falls to the floor. “I'm sorry… where…” his voice breaks as he tries to speak, but he looks too fragile to finish his thoughts.

“It's alright,” Merlin croaks. “I'm fine.”

“No, you are not, Merlin. You're an idiot.”

“Calling me an idiot as you try to assess the damage- Ow!”

“Shut up,” Arthur whispers as he rips off a shred of his shirt to wrap around Merlin’s arm that apparently is bleeding.

Funny how he hadn't noticed his pain until Arthur started prodding at him to ‘fix’ him. Though, he doesn't mind. Arthur is being gentle and tender, two things Merlin never thought the prince could be.

“I'm sorry,” Arthur breathes, barely audible.

Merlin studies him a moment, realizing he's being sincere, before responding, “It's not your fault.”

Arthur shakes his head. “It is. I should have left you at home. You're a useless hunter, always scaring away game and crying when we kill unicorns.”

Merlin scoffs. “I do not cry.”

A smile plays across Arthur’s lips before he catches sight of something on Merlin that makes him frown all over again.

“I'll be okay,” Merlin assures.

“No. You won't. Come here, I need you to remove your shirt.”

Merlin gapes. “My shirt? Why?”

Arthur sighs. “This is no time for modesty, Merlin. I need to see where I hurt you.”

It's the way he says it, that catches Merlin’s attention. He's not just apologizing for being under a spell and hurting Merlin, there is something else. So Merlin complies, allowing Arthur to do what he can for his wounds. Finally, after Arthur sits back, satisfied with his work, Merlin ventures to ask, “What is it?”

Arthur shakes his head. “Try to get some rest. I don’t know if they will be coming back any time soon, but I must find a way to escape before he returns and...”

Merlin doesn't move. “Arthur…”

Arthur grimaces, turning slightly away from Merlin. “It's my fault, because… he's right. I let harm come to the innocent. I should speak out against my father, but I don't.”

“Arthur-”

“And he was right about you. I've known you have magic and yet I allow it because I couldn't stand it if anything happened to you. But I might as well be hurting you as I watch other innocent people be punished for magic. I'm a hypocrite and as bad as Uther.”

Merlin is stunned into silence, trying to understand what Arthur had just said. Arthur knows of his magic? Arthur doesn't want him to be harmed? Where had this come from?

“You knew?” he asks stupidly.

Arthur just nods, not looking at Merlin, idly picking at the straw beneath him.

“I'm sorry I didn't tell you,” Merlin states, but he's not sure he means it.

Arthur shakes his head. “I understand why you didn't. Now, get some rest.”

Arthur stands, looking out past the bars as if he will find an easy answer for escape there.

Merlin scoots closer, still unable to stand himself, and tries a simple spell. He rustles a bit of hay on the other side of the room, smiling when his spell works.

Arthur whirls around scowling at the pile of grass. “What are you doing?”

“Testing,” Merlin responds. “I couldn't reach my magic earlier, and I wanted to see if I could.”

“And?”

“I can.”

“Can you get us out?”

Merlin smiles, because for once Arthur is asking him for help, and not assuming he knows more than Merlin. He's treating him as an equal. And that's the only way they can be the same coin or whatever the dragon had said. Somehow they will make it out, just as they always do, only this time they will be equals. And this time Merlin will know, without a shadow of a doubt, that Arthur is on his side. Nothing can stop them now.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a scene in Beneath the Planet of the Apes. It veered off track a bit and turned into some fluff, but I'm okay with that.


End file.
